By Numbers
by Annabelle NaugthyPrincess Rose
Summary: Mia and Jayden in bed. Mia/Jayden. Mature themes.


By Numbers

By Annabelle Naughty Princess Rose

Rated M

Summary: Mia and Jayden in bed. Jayden/Mia Mature themes.

My notes:Okay, so this was another idea of my own since writing ''Shower time'' You guys wanted another story you got it! Lol! Please note: This story has mature themes, Just so you know. :)

* * *

Jayden and Mia sat quietly on the bed. Their hands entwined. Staring into each other's eyes. It was only the two of them in the Shiba household. Nothing but the soft sounds of Bach on the radio. They barely get to do this with all the intense practicing and what seem the never-ending battle. Never the less, this was their day. The day that they would spend together. Wanting. Needing. Craving for one another. But no, not like couples who would do the honors by making passionate love to each other...

1...

Mia slowly licked her lips staring intensely at her lover. She was wearing a baby pink see-through cardi and white bikini panties. Jayden on the other hands was fully naked his perfectly tanned skin glowed in the sunlight. His erection began to slowly woken with excitement as he glazed upon her erect breast. Without further ado, Mia moved from her position on her knees slowly crawling toward the handsome Samurai Ranger...

2...

She slowly but tenderly kisses his lips. like having someone kiss you for the first time. Jayden kept his eyes closed letting Mia plant soft kisses on his cheeks and his temple. He braced himself for the second try. This time feeling Mia's soft warm tongue evade his mouth which he gladly complied. He didn't hold back his own affection taking his own tongue massage his tongue with hers. He can taste the cup of chamomile tea she had this morning for breakfast and it set him on fire. Mia sense this and removes her mouth from his glazed into his blue eyes her lips curling into a warm smile.

3...

''Lay down,'' she whispers into his ear. Jayden complies, laying down on the white satin sheets. Mia eyes slowly trailed up and down his body as he makes himself comfortable. His muscular build. the light hairs that were on his chest, arms and legs. She leans down once more giving Jayden another passionate kiss on the lips before shifting her weight, now pining herself above him.

4...

She leave a trail of kisses from his wanting lips to his collarbone tenderly sucking on his pause point. Jayden respond to her teasing with a throat moan feeling her gently grind against his member. One of her hands snaked down resting on his left erect nipple. She stops her foreplay for now leaning down to capture his lips with hers. Raising up, she removes her cardi exposing her round petite breast before resuming her task now adding her tongue against Jayden's soft skin.

5...

Jayden's breath was coming in short pants as he felt Mia's mouth on him. her tongue leaving a wet trail on his flesh. From his small nipple, to his belly. Her lips trailed down and down to her destination. Her left hand now brushing against his public hairs. Her right took a firm hold of his half-erect member. She began to stroke him up and down turning her head from her duty to watch Jayden as his head rolled backwards, his eyes slighty closed enjoying the sensation Mia was giving him. His cock began to grow to full size which was surprising for Mia. probably from all the pent-up tension. ''Oh, Poor baby...'' She cooed

6...

With his erection in full size Mia stops her stroking taking a few seconds to gaze upon it. In her mind, she can clearly say that Jayden's 8 inch cock was absolutely beautiful and she was blessed as a young woman to give a go at it. A drop of precum began to ooze at the top and she licked her lips. Her body began to ache as she took what was hers. Sticking out her tongue, she greedily lapped at the mushroom head of Jayden's cock, collecting the clear substance. his body began to arch at the feeling wanting more. Mia gladly complied opening her mouth and taking his member into her mouth.

7...

''Oh God...''He moaned loudly as Mia pushed him down further her throat. The feeling her a hot,warm, and wet mouth around his member felt so good. Mia tried her best not gag. He was so big. She didn't want to disappoint her lover . So, she thought of another idea. Slowly, Mia pulled him out of her mouth and repeated the same method but performed it a little slower. Her tongue caressing the underside of his cock. Her hand going down to his lower regions groping his thigh and testicles...

8...

''Fuck Mia!'' Jayden breathed. With his lips between his teeth, he watched with hooded eyes as Mia moved her mouth faster on him. Her mouth and hands in a mess from the massive sucking and stroking. He was close. Very close. He could feel the fire below the pit of the stomach. Mia on the other hand was tun on as well. she was using her hand to take care of her own need slipping into her soaked panties teasing her pleasure point.

9..

Jayden was pushed over the edge when Mia deep throat him one last time. ''Fuuuuckkkkk!'' He shouted as he climaxed down her throat. Mia came moments later. Muffled her moan around Jayden's now soft member as she closed her inner walls around her fingers. Once she was finished, that Jayden had finished cumming. She released her mouth off him with a wet pop!

Clawing over to the samurai rangers side, She gladly removed her underwear giving him a passionate kiss on the lips before laying her head against on his chest and closing her eyes.

10.

The End.

Well, there it is! I think this story turned out really good! Let me know what you think and review!


End file.
